


Date Night

by Liritar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: Date night! That goes horribly wrong! Oh noes!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeetVoojagig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/gifts).



> So, somehow, even in a random fic exchange, I wind up writing for my sister. Here you go, Veet. 
> 
> For the DaveKat Christmas/New Years exchange thing.

Everything was set up perfectly. He’d talked Egbert into doing his windy thing, so there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The new, unfamiliar stars twinkled above like his own personal light show backdrop. He’d placed a small, intimate table there in the grass, two chairs, tablecloth, candles, the works. He’d made them each a sandwich, because like hell was he going to ruin the evening by trying to fucking cook. Karkat would thank him.

Dave lit the candles and stepped back, admiring his handiwork one last time. Oh, yeah. He was a fucking master at this shit. The smoothest of the smooth. He was going to knock Karkat off…

“Strider? Why the fuck did you ask me to meet you out here in the dark?”

Karkat’s unexpectedly early appearance startled Dave so much that he flailed, crashing into the table in his hurry to turn around. The table, of course, tipped over, sending everything on it flying in all directions.

“Holy fuck! Dave!” Suddenly a mass of solidly built troll slammed into him, sending him thumping onto the ground, breath forced from his lungs in a gasp. He was rolled unceremoniously onto his stomach, and clawed hands beat at his back.

“Okay, so, I know I fucked up the date, but you don’t have to maim me for it,” he said with a weak laugh.

“Your cape was on fire, you insufferable fuckwit,” Karkat growled, finally letting him up.

Oh. That made a fuck ton of sense. He could work with that. He sat up and clasped his hands over his heart. “Oh, my hero,” he breathed, as sincere as he could manage while also being melodramatic.

The troll flushed bright red, sending him a glare like he suspected he was being made fun of. 

Dave reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging it to his lips for a kiss. “Thanks, babe,” he murmured. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Aww, Dave.” Karkat leaned forward to kiss him softly. He pulled back to flash a tender smile down at him. “You’re an idiot. But this… this is perfect.”

Dave glanced around at the mess that had once been dinner. “Yeah?”

Karkat pushed him back down onto the grass, lying next to him and gazing up at the stars. “Yeah. I love you,” he muttered.

Dave slid an arm around him and smiled up into the sky. “Love you, too, babe.” So, maybe he’d fucked up. But he’d gotten to make his big romantic gesture, and Karkat was happy. In the end, that was all that mattered.

After all, Karkat was the most important thing in his life, and always would be.


End file.
